Henkka Island
Henkka Island is an island full of mysteries. It was created by Mata Nui, for Henkka when he was sent to the Bionicle World. It was supposed to be Henkka's headquarters but it also has a purpose which only Henkka knows. The island isn't attached to anything, instead it moves slowly in the waters, following Henkka, wherever he is. If it comes toa narrow place, it actually brakes into pieces which allows it to pass through narrow places. Whe nit gets to a larger area again, it connects all the pieces and goes back to normal. If during this, a random piece floats in the water, near it, it might get attached to the island too. Some pieces can also be lost during it. That's why the size and shape of the island can change. It's current looks are shown in a map above. Henkka has told that if the animals of this island dies, the island will crumble to dust. That means that the animals there are somehow sacred. Henkka Island hold many secrets and mysteries, and only Henkka knows the all, since it's his island. When Henkka is on it, it stops moving, unless Henkka chooses to move it. There are villages with Matoran on it, all sent down by Mata Nui. However, their memories have been wiped out, except Henkka's. Henkka also has a castle there, on the middle of the island. It's hard to get on Henkka Island without Henkka's help, because the island is covered by mist, where you can disappear for eternity. And if someone passes through the fig without permission, the island itself tries to fight off anyone who has an evil mind or should not be on the island. History After created by Mata Nui, the island has always followed Henkka. The first time when Henkka actually went to the island, however, was in the Piraka Attack saga, where he took his friends and the Tohunga too. Later he and the Tohunga battled in the Battle of Henkka Island on the island and won. The island was damaged by the battle, but is okay. Later Henkka visited the island in Quest for the Four Great Lands, for unknon reason. The visit was short and he went alone. Later, when Henkka and the others moved from Comic Land to Bio-Land, Henkka soon left for the island. There he made the Holy Toa and sent them on a mission. He also started slowly moving the island towards the Monster Barrier, just in case the Toa needed help when they arrived, which they did. The Matoran of Henkka Island battled against the Monster Army on the island. The battle was victorious after Henkka captured Krakzakun for all eternity. After this Henkka left the island. Soon after Gezex arrived on the island and placed the Symbol of Makaatu into the Henkka Suva. This turned the Holy Matoran into Gazotan. When Henkka and the Holy Toa returned, they were attacked by the Gazotan and three of them were turned into beasts. Several battles took place on the Henkka Island, but finally the Holy Toa achieved victory, destroying the Symbol of Makaatu and killing Gezex in the process as well as turning the Gazotan back to Matoran. After this the Holy Matoran were spread across the world, leaving Henkka Island deserted. It has been covered in mysterious fog later, to protect it from Teridax in Mata Nui's body. Trivia *A Rahi named Hakka has the power to track down Henkka Island wherever it is at the time. See Also The Map of the Henkka Island Category:HT Adventures Category:Islands Category:Locations